


Paranoia at its finest

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: Mai always had issues after Naru's heartbreaking question it haunted her even after SPR was refounded. Years later, she's newly married to Lin, but she still wonders if one day he will ask "Me or Noll?"
Relationships: Lin Koujo/Taniyama Mai
Kudos: 29





	Paranoia at its finest

She held her breath as she closed her eyes. She trusted her husband, but the nightmare was always so vivid.

 _Me or Noll?_ The question plagued her mind like buzzards on roadkill. It was so embedded in her mind she couldn't shake it even years after the original person had asked _Me or Gene?_

She was shaken to say the least, but she tried to calm herself by snuggling into her husband's arms, fighting down the panic attack the dream almost always induced. He knew about these dreams, and tried to comfort her but to no avail all these years later.

Lin sighed, looking to his wife who had awoken him by the startled jolt she had done, curling his arms around her small frame and placing subtle kisses down her jugular eliciting a soft moan from her lips.

"Koujo, dearest did I wake you?" She asked despite her voice being a bit of a harsh whisper.

"Shh, it's fine you had that dream again didn't you?" His kisses morphed into light bites that had her tilting her head and closing her eyes.

"I couldn't help it." She breathed slowly to calm herself and her rampaging heart.

"I love you Mai, I love you so much my world would end without you." He whispered into her skin, trying to imprint his feelings deep into her psyche.

"I love you too Koujo,so very much." Tears dropped from closed eyes as she held him firmly against her, a silent plea to just make her feel the extent of his devotion.

He smiled bittersweetly as he leaned down, slowly shedding the silken nightgown from her overheated skin placing kisses as he went before he stopped over her heart whispering words of devotion. 

Her breath caught at the sight of her husband, her heart pounding against her chest as she gave a hopeless sobbing sound at the overwhelming emotions, her fingers raking through his hair as she whispered her adoration to him.

He smiled against her heart before taking a breast into his mouth, his tongue tracing patterns against her nipple as she cried out her elation this time instead of the gasping sounds she had been doing. Once he closed his mouth around the sensitive skin he began to ground his teeth around the nipple tugging just enough to cause her to arch her back before he set to work on its twin all the while his shiki caressed her skin, searing his feelings deep under her skin and down to her very soul.

She trembled under the weight of his bottomless devotion, letting the feelings slowly heal the old scars as she cried out for her true soulmate, her nails embedding into his shoulders, gently pushing him down as her nipples grew sore from the attention. "Please.." her voice held a pleading tone which she felt down in her soul.

He heeded her plea, parting her slick thighs for once grateful she only wore the nightgown to bed as his tongue delved into the glistening and swollen lips, listening to the cacophony she released as she sang for him. His teeth brushed her clit which caused her to arch up pleading for him and thrusting her hips into his face chasing after the feeling heedless of the mess she made of him. He chuckled as he began to devour her in earnest, tugging her clit gently as his fingers began to scrawl his name across her stomach causing her to shiver just before she shrieked her release, his name spilling from her lips.

She wrapped her legs around his shoulders holding him hostage until the tremors died down, a soft smile passing her lips as she exhaled all of her worries. "More." She demanded, releasing him only to bend over and capture his rather messy lips not giving a damn about the taste of herself.

He grinned and returned the kiss with fervor, pressing his cock against her clit just to hear her whine. "Are you sure beloved?"

"Just hurry up and fuck me Koujo or so help me I will.." she was cut off by the feeling of him suddenly entering her, causing her to draw a deep breath as he began to pound into her fluttering walls and grind against her cervix.

"I love you Mai, I crave you even the parts I can't reach. Your soul, your heart, your beautiful mind and your endless devotion are all mine. Mine." He gave a forceful thrust at the end proclamation causing her to cry out _yours!_ As she climaxed, her head resting against the bed as he shortly followed with a growl filled with so much energy his shiki even went into a craze which shattered a few objects in their wake. "Fuck Mai." He growled, staring at the broken flower vase and the slight crack in the MP3 player decorating their nightstands.

"I love you Koujo, it'll always be you. Always."


End file.
